One of the more time-consuming chores associated with camping is the task of finding a suitable campsite. Specifically, the site must be relatively level and dry without many protruding rocks. In most cases, considerable time is spent finding an even marginally suitable campsite and then readying the ground such that it may be slept on. Clearly, a tent arranged to be suspended above the ground would eliminate the time and effort spent locating and preparing a suitable campsite. However, ideally, the tent would be designed to also function as a ground-based tent if ground conditions were right.
One other difficulty associated with camping is the task of transporting clothing, provisions and the tent itself while moving over rough terrain. All of these items must somehow be fit into backpacks and/or other tote bags which leads to a cumbersome load. Clearly, a tent arranged to be converted into a backpack and arranged to include storage compartments for storing clothing and/or other items is needed.